Tras la cocina pasa de todo
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Rachel y Quinn estarán obligadas a compartir la cocina al ser del mismo prestigió y estar contratadas por el mismo restaurante. Eso desatará locuras.
1. Primer día

**_Más bizarrería AU Faberry, pero no puedo detenerlo aflora de mí, espero que les gusten y comenten, eso me anima a subir caps más rápido._**

**_Disclaimer: Glee_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash futuro Lemon, fetiches_**

**_Raiting: M_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Tras la cocina pasa de todo<span>_**

Rachel y Quinn son cocineras cinco estrellas que son contratadas por un mismo restaurante de gran prestigio, se preguntan qué les depara la vida allí pues nunca habían trabajado con nadie, pero se llevan una sorpresa al ver con quién se toparán, sus viejas compañeras del instituto.

—Mira con quién me vengo a encontrar—Dice cínicamente Quinn

—Oh no…por qué tú—La verdad era que su relación en el colegio nunca fue de la mejor, por lo que ahora solo lo empeoraba trabajar juntas. Por dios no querían verse las caras, pensaban que una vez graduadas no tendrían que hacerlo…cuanto se equivocan.

Así de esa forma comenzó su aventura gastronómica con la persona que menos querían.

Su compañera de colegio.


	2. Pruebame y veras

**_Emily: Les llevará muchisimo tiempo entenderse jajaj será como pelea de gatas hasta entonces, síi, no lo se pero es que tengo muchisimas y aun más. :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Quítate del camino<span>_**

Habían comenzado el día de prueba, ambas estaban muy tensas por la presencia de la otra, les molestaba mucho compartir la misma cocina pero qué podían hacer eran co-jefas de allí así que tenían que aguantarse si querían que resultara.

—Muy bien tienen media hora para terminar el menú entero de hoy

Con ello pusieron manos a la obra, el tipo se fue y ellas comenzaron a gritar ordene de aquí por allá. Todos se movían rapidísimo para no hacerlas enojar que cuando se enojaban eran el demonio además uno lo había probado y no quería repetirlo.

Eran muchos platos como para no hacerlos juntas así que se tenían que aguantar los insultos para una vez terminados todos.

Lo malo fue que cuando estaba preparándolos ella metió la pata de chocar con Quinn cuando ambas querían batir el mismo embutido, así que se pelearon por él, tirando de cada extremo y siguiendo el movimiento de batir sin importar que salpicara.

—Córrete imbécil—Le decía Quinn molesta, la otra le respondía similar y continuaban la contienda hasta que un error de cálculos hizo que se derramara la cosa encima de ambas, era horrible, sabía delicioso pero era horrible, ambas se miraron con odio.

No sabía cómo soportarían estar tanto tiempo juntas, se matarían, se aniquilarían antes de poder pasar la jornada sin matarse.


	3. Noches con Berry

**_¿Tienes que ser tan fastidiosa?_**

Cuando pasó tiempo desde que intentaba quitarse esa cosa pegajosa que se le pego en el pelo.

Rachel de alguna forma se lo quitó al instante ella se quedaba molesta, qué diablos hizo para hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo le hiciste?—Preguntó por fin bajando las guardias, si estaba desesperada.

—Bueno, por qué mejor no te lo muestro—Le dijo cuando se fue con ella y le tomó el pelo, le puso algo en el que olía muy bien, pero no podía ver qué era le daba curiosidad, de esa forma, se lo quitó en un instante.

Sus manos eran suaves y lindas, había aceptado quitárselo porque la vio tan adorable, así que intentaba no sentirse bien siendo tocada por Berry, le daba electricidad en el cuello, eran cálida me gustaban.

Cuando terminaron el duro día de trabajo, que fue tranquilo porque ambas estaban como en paz, así que cuando se estaban cambiando estaban relajadas. Así que se pusieron la ropa normal. Pero cuando Berry intentaba salir encontró que no podía abrir la puerta de salida.

—Oh mierda, está cerrada—Dijo Rachel Quinn le sugirió que pruebe con la del frente, pero nada, estaban encerradas por todo el fin de semana, mierda.

— ¿Qué, me tienes que estar jodiendo?—Se quejó Quinn, a caso tendría que quedarse con ella allí más de cuarenta horas.

—No puede ser…

—Lo mismo digo, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo

Así fue como estuvieron un largo rato allí. Se decidieron por turnarse para ducharse en el baño del jefe del restaurante, así fue cómo se quitaron las cosas del pelo. Con las cosas de allí se prepararon la cena y mientras comían se quedaron en silencio mirando el afuera desde el segundo piso que tenía unos enormes ventanales, así sentadas en la alfombra peluda y felpuda comían la langosta y ensaladas, con jugo de duraznos.

Muy bien, de esa forma tenían que soportarse por muchas horas…


End file.
